German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas, in order to transfer a vehicle from a starting position to a destination position.
In the case of fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a driver parks his vehicle at a drop-off location, for example, in front of a parking garage, and from there, the vehicle drives itself to a parking position/parking space and back again to the drop-off location.
For what is commonly known as fully automated valet parking, it is important that the autonomously moving vehicle does not cause any accidents, for example, does not collide with an object that is within the parking facility.